Feathers over Forks
by CluainnFhada
Summary: This story is not ever going to be finished-EVER. I am going into crazy overhaul mode, so the quality of the existing material is probably about to improve. Vastly.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE 28-12-12: Not ever finishing this-I lost all the original material and am just overhauling everything that does exist. Because this story is like, the worst thing I've ever written-the quality of writing is extraordinarily poor and I have to fix it.**

**Hey don't worry about me not finishing it I have it all planned out and i've ****written**** up to chapter 23(actually 22 I don't beileve in that 13 is an unkucky no. but i'm pretending I do to make it Feel longer) still have to type it though.**

Chapter One: Forks

(Max's P.O.V.)

I love planes, yeah despite the claustrophobic feeling. I love flying outside, but it, well, rains outside. And _apparently_ in Forks- a tiny town in the back end of the Washington peninsula-where my Mom was shipping us to live with her non-identical twin sister. Sarah. Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and my baby Angel. My baby Angel, who shot me the bird for forgetting Total and Akila _the dogs._ Yes the six bird kids and the six bird kids' two dogs one of which can talk and fly, sorta. Don't get me wrong, Total could talk the hind leg off a donkey and any number of his barnyard friends-but he was more like a chicken when it came to fying. And let's not forget the little Voice in my head that wasn't mine, the one that might make me come across a complete schitzo when I put it like that. But the Voice gave pretty good advice-occasionally. Once in a blue moon, if I'm honest with you.

"**Max go to sleep, you need sleep," **the Voice coaxed.

"**No,"** I thought stubbornly, just because he was a part of me, didn't mean I liked him..

"**Max..."** the Voice persisted.

"**No way Houssay," **I thought, the best way to communicate with your own brain, but the Voice, being in my mind was able to make me go to sleep even if I don't want to, which he did. The thing has no respect for my desisions.

My sleep was dreamless, The Voice kept the nightmares at bay. There were no Erasers and no whitecoats. There was no dead Flock and no needles. There was no anything.

"Max, Max wake up, we're almost there," Fang gently shook me awake. This was when I realized I'd been ]sleeping, and hopefully not drooling, on him. I peeked out the window, ignoring the funny looks people were giving us because dogs had managed to get their own seats, cough-Angel-cough. I yawned and fastened my seat belt 'in preparation for landing' as per the cabin crew's orders. The landing was a little bumpy-okay it was very bumpy who taught that pilot how to fly? They did a crap job of it, anyway. We grabbed our hand luggage, which was almost all of our luggage. Fang's laptop was on his lap, and he was sliding it into the case my Mom had given him.

When we told her we'd go to school, but, and there's always a 'but', we wanted to go with _normal _people(that is-those not gifted with the power of flight) not to be stuck in that Lerner joint –READ: prison-she agreed. After a bit of a "show down" with the government they caved, and we got Social Security Numbers. Angel helped with the making of them cave. Anyhow, back to the present-it doesn't do to remin... uh, live in the past.

The plane touched down gently and the air hostess let us off. Everything smelled like rain, and the air was fresh, cool and damp. We got our remaining luggage, which was one big, bright, orange suitcase that was mostly full of our dogs' stuff - the dogs had to have clothes. In it were the guide dog for the blind jackets, Totals fuzzy warm jacket he'd gotten in Antarctica and raincoats. Plus other dog clothes, Total needed a full time jacket since his wings started growing. Even though Total's wings were black they were still noticeable. Feathers versus fur. Mom had run some tests-or gotten some else to, or maybe just made a great big guess- and Total was 96% dog(of the small, annoying variety), 2% human and 2% bird. Akila was the only 100%er in the Flock.

I looked around for Sarah. She was holding a big sign that read

**M. Ride & Co.**

She shook our hands and asked how Valencia and Ella were doing and told that two of us would have to share.

"Oh, Angel will you share with me? It'll be just like we used to. Only can we have bunk beds? That would be so cool!" Nudge would have continued but Sarah cut her off.

"Calm down, Nudge is it?" She'd been briefed, informed of Nudge's runaway mouth. Hopefully she was warned about other things aswell." We have to go shopping for that sort of thing," Oh, no. God no. Not the "S" word. Not...

"Shopping, YAY!" Nudge squealed-I hate it when she does that . "How much can we spend? When do we start? What's your house like? Is it big? Does it have a garden? Like Anne's-only she was evil but I liked going to school. Not the School now just ordinary school. Not capital. Ya know with teachers and students?" She paused to take a breath. I took advantage of the silence.

"Okay guys let's go!" Sarah piled us all into her seven seater.

At the furniture shop, and by this I do of course mean ikea, Angel clutched Celeste as Nudge dragged us to the bed section. Fang went for his trademark black. Iggy went for white out of touch. Nudge got a bunk bed.

"Can I go on the bottom?" asked Angel shyly.

"Yeah, sure and we can hang a curtain a veil over it like we did in our first home," Nudge was on a roll (the School wasn't considered as a "home" we'd never been happy there.)She chattered on as I picked a bed. I didn't care how it looked as long as I fit in it and the mattress was comfortable. Wallpapers/paints just as everything Fang chose was black, everything Iggy chose was white. He wanted to see in his room, if nowhere else. Angel and Nudge picked colours like purple and pink with a dash of light blue. I picked at random but when it came to colour it was mostly red, the colour of blood, I guess. Gazzy wanted camouflage on everything he'd even managed to find camouflage wallpaper.

"Gazzy I know you like camouflage, but enough already, yes you can have everything else camouflage, but you'd want to see the furniture," I said. Empathise on "see".

"Okay," he said after a moment's consideration. "But I can have everything else camouflage, right?"

"Right, I'll get you some green paint or something," I grabbed a random tin of green. "This okay?" I encourage my Flock to voice their opinions.

"It'll do but I _really_ liked the wallpaper," He'd had but...

"**You'd want to see him if he wore camouflage"** the Voice said, almost jokingly.

"Exactly, "I murmured.

"What Max?" Fang, Iggy couldn't touch the colours of the paint pots so Fang was helping him find white.

I sent him a look** "Voice"**

"**Oh, right" **his Facial expression didn't change his eyes told me the story. I grabbed a red paint pot and tossed into the trolley. Looking causal but not breaking eye contact.

"**Yeah right" **I didn't say anything, didn't have to. With Fang, I never had to say anything.

"**Max-anything serious?"** He was worried. I was worried.

"**No, but I'll be careful," **We were good at these conversations. Fang was about to "say" something in reply but Iggy knocked over a paint can display and we broke eye contact.

**I owe all reviewers cookies (or muffins)**

**UPDATE 28-12-12: I'm not giving out any baked goods to anyone. I apologize if I led you on, but... don't take baked goods from strangers, kids. Emphasise on ****_strange._**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Fanfic is dedicated to my sister who bribed me with chocolate to write more than 5 pages LOL be nice it's my 1****st**** fanfic no OMG you suck! But creative critics are welcome! **

Chapter Two: Newbies

Bella's P.O.V

Edward's cold arms encased me, and he hummed my lullaby. I was still sleepy, not wanting to get up, so he put one of his icy hands on my face. I shot up. He pulled his hand away in time to stop me hitting my face. And breaking my nose. My low I mean really low ceiling did not have vampire reflexes or indeed any reflexes and I whacked my head off it.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head.

"Need a human minute? I have to go get changed,"

"Umm...yeah, be back in time to collect me from school," He always was.

"To use a common phrase: duh," It sounded ridiculous coming from his mouth in his velvet tones. He leapt out of the window before I could say "bye".

I showered relishing the warm water and strawberry scented shampoo. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and speedy. I'd gotten thorough, speedy brushing down to science. I was washing my cereal bowl when Edward walked in, Charlie was already gone so there was no need to ring the doorbell.

"Ready?" I nodded rubbing my dish in time.

"Good. Let's go," He wanted to show me something.

"What do...wait, did you get a new car?"I wouldn't be surprised.

"No sweetheart, you just slept in and there's roadwork's," Trust my Edward to know about the roadwork's. The ride to school was quiet usually quiet. I was thinking and Edward was enjoying the blissful peace of not hearing anyone's thoughts. Or so I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh...what Jessica will assault me with today?"

"Oh you mean the new students. They haven't started yet. Tomorrow. Maybe," He cocked his head as if listening to something."Tomorrow, definitely" He stated.

"Alice?" It wasn't really a question.

"Alice," He confirmed. "She's really excited, and she's going to ask them to sit with us"

"Oh, I hope they're nice," Alice wouldn't ask if they weren't.

"Alice says they are and secretive," He trusted Alice.

"Oh' we're here'" as we pulled in I saw Alice and Jessica chatting, about the newbies, probably. Just as I stepped out of the car the bell rang for class. I grabbed my bag and I rushed to Algebra.

"Bella wait up, you'll never believe what I heard..." I nodded and the assault began.

(",) (",) (",)

By lunchtime I'd learned, their names; Maxine, Nick, James, Monique, Jason and Ariel, their ages 17,17,17,13,19,8. Obviously Monique, Jason and Ariel would go to the elementary school. Only Jason and Ariel were related. Maxine had a half brother that'd died of a long-term illness. It was rumoured that said illness caused deformity. They didn't have to do Gym. They were all tall and gorgeous. James was blind.

I was sort of relieved when she got her lunch and went over to our table. Lunch meant eating. Eating meant an occupied mouth. For a while, anyway. Alice and Edward were waiting for us. Jessica ranted on about Nick's hotness.

"I mean, I saw him, he was showing James where his chair was. He was really hot!"

"Yeah, good for you," I wasn't really paying attention.

"Bella!" This time Alice called.

"Yeah?" I slid into my accustomed seat between her and Edward."Is it about the new kids?"

"No, I'm sure Jessica filled you in,"

"Duh," Jessica volunteered.

"Anyway, what were you..." I didn't get to finish.

"Oh, yes, well you see..." Alice could out talk anyone. Anyone.

**Hey I thank ****. ****. ****For being my first reviewer and PLEASE R&R EVERYONE. Oh and any suggestions for other book crossovers e.g. Harry Potter/ Maximum Ride. I owe all reviewers **


	3. Chapter 3

**People I'm working overtime for you oops did I forget the Disclaimer thingy in the last two chapters???? I probably did. Anyway here goes.**

**I am not James Patterson or Stephanie Meyer and never wish to be there for I do not own or even have any legal rights to the book I borrowed these characters from. (Albeit I have no intention of returning said characters and I did ask for them).**

**That's all I'm saying for the whole thing.**

**Mildly important legal stuff aside hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Second First Day

Max's P.O.V

I was woken by a blonde haired, blue eyed, uniformed, Celeste clutching, six(ish) year old Avian-American known as Angel.

"Wake up, Max! Don't make ma get Akila!"

"I'm up, I'm up, yay first day of school," Angel didn't understand sarcasm yet. She was only six.

"Okay. Great!" She was all smiles. "Oh, and Max you don't have a uniform." Yes! Angel walked off. "Oh, and Max me, Gazzy and Nudge are gonna check in on you guys at bigger lunchtime." She wasn't in school then. She left. I flopped back on the bed.

"**Max,"** The Voice cautioned **"Don't make me"**

"**What? Don't make me what?"** I shot back.

"**You're asking for it,"** the Voice replied. I realized he meant a headache. And I got up.

"**Atta girl," **The Voice mocked. I repeatedly thought "shut up" until he did.

I grabbed a bra, tank top and my favourite, clean T-shirt. I wondered would I have to have "the talk" with Nudge soon. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled on my combat boots. I ran downstairs. At 120m/ph I skidded to a halt, and walked in the kitchen to see my beloved Flock acting umm... hyena-ish. And Sarah looking repulsed as she left for work. Fang was stuffing his face and protecting a portion of food for me. He pushed it over but never stopped eating. Gradually we slowed and finally stopped.

Everyone stood at the same time. Angel gulped the last of her coffee down.

"Angel. You're eight or at least pretending to be. You cannot bring Celeste to school," I was firm.

"But...oh fine," she said with an exasperated sign, which made us laugh.

"Oh, god we're going to be late!" Iggy shouted after placing his hand on the clock face.

"Anyone mind running?" I asked, but it wasn't a question. We grabbed our bags and ran as fast as we could without getting stared at too much. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge's school appeared first.

"Nudge, get them sorted," I whispered as we approached it. They veered off left. We ran, I mean ran the full hog. Drivers were staring at us as e rushed past. We slowed as we got nearer and we were at a walk when we arrived at the school office. We walked in not even breathing hard.

"Oh, hello you must be Maxine..." She began

"Max," I corrected automatically.

"...Max, Nick and James Ride, "Over friendly much?

"Yeah like Sally Ride the astronaut," I said sort of politely. It started raining again. Stupid Forks.

"Now Jason you're umm...blind right?" she continued not waiting for an answer. " A Mr. Batchelder has insisted at least one of you are in every class with him,"

"**Tell him thanks if you can,"** I told the Voice. She handed me and Fang a map each, a copy of each other's timetable, and a copy of Ig's timetable. Finally she handed us locker keys. They were next to each other. I attached mine to a purple converse key ring and house keys of; Sarah's house, Mom's house, Anne's house and Jeb's house in Colorado, it was weird still having it after all this time but it wasn't something I could throw away. There was also the key to my closet back in Colorado and my cabin key for the **insert ship name here**. There were so many memories on that one purple shoe.

"Marty, the caretaker had to pull some strings to get you those," She said. "Oh go on you'll be late if you don't go now," The bell rang just as we dumped unneeded books in our lockers.

"Iggy you're with me first," Fang said.

"**Iggy could be a nickname, pretend, his name sounds like Gazzy's," **I did the eye speak thingy.

He mulled it over **"Yeah it would be easier"** I had to run off for German.

"See ya, next class Iggy,"

"Ha-ha, very funny," he rolled his blind eyes before Fang grabbed his shoulder and hauled him off.

In German there was a free seat in the back next to a girl with long brunette hair. **(A.N. I know Bella does Spanish but I don't and I'm too lazy to learn any.)**

"Introduce yourself in German," barked the teacher.

"Umm... okay" my German was a bit spotty. "Guten Tag! Ich heiβe Max. Meine Vorname ist Ride. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot," I was showing off but that was a good chunk of my German vocabulary. I sat down beside the brunette at the back.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan," She wasn't shy, just quiet.

"I'm Maxine, but if you call me that I swear I'll kill you," I was only half joking.

"Geez, okay Max I know what you mean," She laughed silently. We whispered back and forth like this for the whole class.

I picked Iggy up at some Math class; we were on our way to Geography. His pale and grasped my wrist he was terrified of losing himself in this maze of noise. We'd managed to get there without incident. Except when some jerk walked into Iggy and yelled "watch it idiot!" I tripped him up. Oops. When we walked in we'd gathered a couple of stares cause we were holding hands. Actually Iggy was clutching my wrist.

"Introduce yourselves go on no need to be shy," said the teacher.

"I'm Max and this is..." I elbowed him.

"Oh right I'm James," Iggy said simply, he didn't know people were staring.

"Come on James, I see a double at the back," I guided him on. People started realizing he was blind and moved bags out of the way. People who didn't heard me going "Make way, blind kid coming through," I walked past a guy with copper coloured hair. He stiffened then relaxed as we went past. The whole way through class I wrote down notes and explained stuff to Iggy. I wrote his answer to a really hard question.

At lunchtime we waited outside in the rain for Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. About 5 minutes into it, they arrived we charged into the canteen. Me, Iggy and Fang were able to get lunch. But Nudge and the others couldn't so they'd brought their own. Nudge got Total sorted and handed him to Iggy. Bella from German waved at us over a sea of stares and I walked over to her empty almost table.

"Come on guys," I whispered, to low for the non-bird people to hear. My Flock followed me.

**Hey that's all I'm writing until I get 10 reviews and you better act fast cause I'm going on Holidays soon! So for the sake of your reading PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Ye All Cluainn Fhada **


	4. Chapter 4

**You're lucky I didn't wait for 10 reviews and settled for 6(more than I thought I'd ever get)**

**Chapter 4: Lunchtime**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I watched them leave, without eating, in red, blue and black raincoats, Max, James and Nick. Jessica was bubbling over with excitement. I turned to talk to her. We were half way into a conversation about who would ask them to sit with us, when she pointed subtly. I turned around they'd been joined by three smaller but still pretty tall raincoats: one purple, one camouflage and one hot pink. The pink raincoat had a hat instead of a hood and I could see blonde curls poking out. The purple rain coat was African-American. Then to my immense surprise she put down a small black dog that was I think a cairn terrier in a yellow raincoat which she took off to reveal a "Seeing Dog" jacket. She handed him to James.

I waved, when they got out of the queue for lunch. The smaller ones carried little lunch boxes, I was transfixed as they walked over with a grace that reminded me of the Cullen's Edward followed my gaze and stared but more subtly.

"Anything off?" I whispered just breathed. He shook his head so slightly you'd swear it didn't move.

Alice had a vacant expression on her face she wasn't seeing the future just looking out for it.

"Alice, wakey, wakey, or someone'll steal your pudding," Mike laughed waving on hand in front of her face and pointing at Eric with the other. Eric glared but his eyes still sparkled. The new kids slid into the empty seats. Nick sat beside Max. Ariel plonked on the other side, an odd bulge in the side off her raincoat. Monique and the small dog guided James to a seat; Jason sat in-between Ariel and James. They all shrugged out of their raincoats, except Ariel. Max leaned over and started unbuttoning. Ariel gave her puppy eyes when a small teddy with wings and a halo appeared.

"I wondered went Celeste would make an appearance," she sighed.

"Sorry Max, it's just 'til I settle in," Ariel smiled flashing perfect teeth.

"Oh, I give up, oh I'm sorry Bella and uh..." She didn't know anyone's names.

"This is Edward, Alice, Mike and Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Angela," I pointed them out.

"Well guys, these are Nick, James, Monique, Jason, Ariel and of course me; Max," she smiled and I heard the dog growl" And Total obviously."

"So where did you live before Forks?" Asked Jessica she wanted to know it all.

"Umm... you sure you want to know? Max must move around a lot. "In no particular order; Arizona, Antarctica, Arizona, Germany, England..."Max trailed off and Monique picked it up

"California, Texas, Virginia, Florida..." James now.

"New York, California, Colorado, California," Deep breath.

"Anywhere we've forgotten?" quizzed Max.

"Yeah, what's it? Didn't we live on the ocean? Max does that count? Oh' remember the whales? And how white it was? It was like...like feathers. Only colder, ya know? It was so cold . And all the buildings were red and green!" Monique would've continued but Jams slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Can't a guy eat in peace?" he moaned. Jessica got over the shock first.

"You really lived in all those places?"

"Yeah, why would we lie?" Nick said.

"Umm...Max?" Angela spoke up." Could you maybe pass the salt? My chips are lonely." We laughed at that.

"Sure thing, Angela right? You need not worry " She smiled it lit up her whole face. At this point, Monique hair elastic snapped and an explosion of hair surrounded her head. She sighed and reached in her pocket to get another.

"No, leave it's more you," said Alice, and somehow it was.

"Yeah and it'll save money on hair elastics," Max joked. Edward grinned and my heart skipped.

"So Ariel," he said. "Jason's your brother." Yeah, an actual brother. I mean all like a family. Monique's the teenage gossip queen. Jason's the older brother. James is the crazy fun uncle,"

"Oh joy. I'm the crazy fun uncle," James voice was sarcastic but a grin was plastered on his face.

"Yeah, and Nick's the Dad and Max's the Mom," Ariel was smiling as she slipped off her chair and sat on Max's lap. Max hugged her.

James realized there was only five minutes left in lunch. Max buttoned them up and sent them to the office to wait for Sarah.

**I know I should have waited for 10 reviews but I really wanted you to read this chapter so I posted it. I'm going on holiday so I won't be posting for the next week! Sorry but please ****R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I owe you cookies and muffins.**

**Love Cluainn Fhada.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha, this chapter is dedicated to my sister would gets all the chapters way before you guys and and gypsyprincess94 who the only person that reviewed both my stories. I know I'm way over due for an update.**

**Chapter Five: At the Rez**

**Max's P.O.V.**

As we walked away Angel whispered "Guys there's something off about Alice and Edward, but I'm not sure what it is," she'd been listening the whole time.

"'Atta girl, don't let your guard down, anyone else either remember Virginia? Nudge don't reach for anything metal. Fang I know it's hard but don't stand still," I was proud of my speech. Me, Ig and Fang had the next class together. Biology. Jeb had a sick sense of humour. Edward was there and Bella. We introduced ourselves. There were three empty seats at the back. One was next to the back who was dating Jessica and a double behind it. Angel said Mike was thinking about breaking up with Jessica and going to ask me out. As if I'd say yes. I sat beside him anyway. Iggy even with Total couldn't write on his own, but he could read Braille. Fang sat beside him and I slid in beside Mike. He sent over a note. I could barely read it and that's saying something considering the state of Fang's handwriting.

Hi, Max I hoped you'd sit beside me.

Yeah, well here I am.

He kept passing me notes, very few of which I could read. By the time the bell rang he must have sent me at least a page of little scrappy notes. I rushed out and waited for Iggy at the door hoping, just hoping I wouldn't have to sit anywhere near Mike in the next class. If I was lucky h wouldn't even be in my class. Iggy followed Total and my lead to the next and final class.

After forty minutes of absolute boredom we were free. Total's raincoat was pulled on. We ran carrying Total who was slow compared to use.

"**Max, slow down people are staring" **said the Voice.

"Duh," I replied.

"**Slow down. Or..." **Stupid, stupid Voice.** " Else." **He finished and I was hit by a burst of white hot pain.

"Ow..." I dropped Total and my knees buckled.

"Max, you okay?" I heard Fang ask.

"Max? Max!" Total and Iggy were looking at me in concern. Well, Iggy had his if-he-could-see-he'd-be-looking-in-concern face on. Fang's hard ropey arms scooped me up. Stupid, stupid Voice.

"**Hey, that's not true," **said the stupid, stupid Voice.

"Fang!" I protested "Put me down! I'm okay!" He grinned at me lighting up my immediate area.

"Says the girl with the Voice in her head, says the girl who just collapsed..." Grr... Fang.

"Fang, I get the point now put me down!"

"Okay," He dropped me on the ground.

"Ow. So not funny," I glared at him.

"So funny. Jeez no need to be rude," He was holding in gales of laughter I'm sure.

"I argue that point," I was so annoyed.

"Guys cut it out," shouted Total. We all burst out laughing. He glared and growled at us. We laughed harder.

"It...it was...just so..funny," I forced out between laughs. Fang and Iggy were laughing uncontrollably.

"Grr... enough humour at my expense. Stop it!" he protested. It only made us laugh harder.

"You're killing us Total," Iggy managed to stop laughing long enough to say that but it was an effort. Total "hmp"ed and turned his back to us. As we got to Sarah's house we gradually stopped laughing. It was really funny.

"Total," shouted Angel blonde curls bouncing."How was school?" He jumped the last sixteen feet into arms and started licking her face. "They did not! Max! Fang! Iggy! Say sorry," she pouted.

"Sorry Total," we intoned as he poked his tongue out at us. Akila broke out in a run towards us. She jumped up on us bowling us over. She licked our faces repeatedly.

"Max? Can we go for a fly? I mean we haven't at all yet here and my wings are stiff. Maybe we could go to the beach? It's supposed to be really nice. Umm...it's up on the reservation, up in La Push. They have some really cool legends. Hey Max do you think any of them are true? Like, didn't Anne say the School was an urban legend but it's true," The Nudge Channel, all Nudge all the time.

"Yeah, Nudge that sound's cool. Can we please Max?" Gazzy was using the dreaded Bambi eyes. I didn't have the heart to say no. Not that I was going to in the first place.

"Angel, run in and tell Sarah we're going to the beach," She was in and out in half a second. We took off our wings big and powerful. Total was carried because he couldn't fly higher than Angel. We coasted air currents just enjoying the sky.

We spotted the wet sand and green water soon enough. We landed mildly gracefully. Iggy started a sand castle built by touch and Angel "and Celeste" were running back and forth getting feathers and shells and rocks to decorate it with. Nudge was using her hands as metal detectors. Gazzy was convinced they would find buried treasure. More likely a few bucks. The kids (and Iggy) didn't mind shoving their hands into wet sand to build castles and find cash.

"Fang," I whispered. He perked up instantly. "Come on," I grabbed his hand and hauled him up. I ran out to the waves leaving him behind. He ran after me. I grabbed a handful of the wet sad and watched the waves swirl around my combat boots as I waited for him. He ran up his shoes sinking into the wet sand when he stopped. I moved in closer as if to kiss him,** (this is for you ) **leaning up, standing on my toes to look him in the eyes. Then I rubbed the handful of cold wet sand on his cheek. I stepped back and grabbed another handful of sand. He hit me in the stomach with one. I got him on the shoulder. He grabbed me and with one hand around my waist and rubbed a massive handful into my hair. We were destroyed. I looked over my shoulder he wasn't letting go not without persuasion. I kissed him on the dry cheek and he let go in shock. I ran break neck speed back to the others.

"Max, can we climb that cliff? It looks like fun," Angel.

"Why not" I was pleased with myself for beating Fang. Fang arrived then we ran over. I climbed first there was a bunch of eighteen year olds up there. Ah well.

"How did you climb up that? No one can climb that," said a tall guy. Angel popped up and their eyes almost fell out of their heads. Then Nudge and Gazzy arrived.

"Max, little help here?" Iggy's hands couldn't find any grip.

"Sure thing James!" his eyes widened there were more people . Finally Fang hauled himself up. Fang helped me put Iggy up.

"Um....... we'd better get going ya know mom kill us we're late," I practically dragged the Flock to the Forest

"**Angel as soon as we hit the trees make sure everyone starts running "** i thought as loud as possible . She nodded and we burst into a run as soon as they couldn't see us. About five miles later we started flying. Sarah had dinner ready for us when we came home.

**Please sir may I have some reviews?**

**(Does Bambi eyes)**

**Love Cluainn FHada**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chappies really short I know but**

**Dedications: VampiresandHorses4ev3r (for correcting my mistake) my sister and Hyper-Dinosuar-Says-RAWR and Iggyluver8 for being so nice to Iggy.**

**Chapter 6: The Nightmare**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

My door creaked and that's what woke me up. Angel stood there.

"I can't sleep," she said clutching Celeste.

"Angel, Max is much better..." I started to say.

"But Max is having the nightmare, go chase it away," Angel blue eyes turned the Bambi that got us Total and I had to help.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," I was still sleepy so I got up slowly. I walked down the hall in my bare feet, and pushed open Max's door. She was having a nightmare and murmuring softly.

"No, not Fang, no leave them alone," she sobbed. "Angel wake up! Gazzy! Iggy! Nudge say something!" I sat on her bad unsure of what to do. Nightmare chasing was Max's job.

"Fang, wake up! Don't be dead! I love you Fang!" she was just dreaming the words made me smile though.

"Max!" I said shaking her."Wake up!" She shot up like a bullet and started crying.

"It was horrible," She choked out. "You were all dead, only me,"

"Ssh...ssh...Max it's over now," I soothed her, stroking her hair."Let's go somewhere," I said she needed to calm.

"Okay' but where?" She rubbed her eyes hard.

"Does it matter?" A hint of a grin flickered across her face when I said that.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I needed it to be. Please PLEASE review don't make get Angel after you. I owe all of ye cookies/muffins Angel induced reviews or free willed ones.**

**Love,**

**Cluainn Fhada**

**P.S. Rock on Jazz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples I can't think of anything to type so here's the dedications**

**gypsyprincess94 because she always replies and she's human Alice my sister and Rebecca Rose Cullen for asking so nicely.**

**Chapter 7: The Cave**

**Max's P.O.V.**

He took me to a cave after my awful nightmare. I was in the isolation tank but I wasn't alone. The Flock the people I trusted most in the world were with me and...they were dead I was crying out to them feeling their dead bodies rubbing against my live one.

Fang lit a fire and to my extreme delight produced a box of Pop Tarts, which we toasted on sticks over the fire. God, those were the best damn Pop Tarts. Fang wiped his fingers on his jeans and came over and sat beside me.

"Déjà vu, much?" I joked. Fang smiled and my world spun a little faster. I leaned my head against his shoulder and hoped that _if _he did kiss me would have the guts to stay.

"**You will if he does," **interrupted the Voice so suddenly I jumped and whacked my head.

"Voice," Fang asked. I nodded in reply. "Tell it to F off,"

"**Voice? Fang says..." **I was interrupted yet again.

"**I know what Fang says," **then the Voice fell silent.

"He's shut up now I hate it when he does that," I sighed.

"So do I, I hate when he distracts you when I'm about to do something important," Fang was staring straight into my eyes.

"Do what..." I trailed off when Fang kissed me. It seemed to go on for hours, just going on and on. He finally pulled away from me, and I stood up. His eyes widened he thought I was going to fly away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You said you love me," whispered Fang.

"And I do, now say it back," I wanted to be sure. Angel had told me but it wasn't the same. I wanted Fang to say it."

"Max," he said after a moment's pause." I love you this much," he spread his wings.

"Hardy freaking har... seriously Fang just say it," I was worried maybe he didn't love me.

"Max, I love you," he whispered." God that sounded do cheesy,"

"I know," I laughed" you wouldn't be Fang if you didn't say it sounded cheesy,"

"Max, we gotta split, the sun's rising well I think it's rising, it's hard to tell under the constant cloud cover," and he used to be so quiet. "Oh, Max catch!" I caught whatever he threw at me before he jumped out the cave's entrance. It was half a Galaxy bar. I smiled and leapt out after him heading east towards the rising sun.

**Hey look something mildly distracting! April Fools.**

**Love **

**Cluainn Fhada**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha-ha finally I have finished this chapter and now I'm gonna do something really unusual.**

**Dedication: The people who created/came up with this website cause it's awesome. And spell check cause otherwise this wouldn't but legible.**

**Chapter 8: Family Meeting**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The rest of the week passed painfully slowly. I was actually so glad when the final bell rang and I was free. But all that happened yesterday. Edward hadn't stayed that night so I was all alone. I showered, brushed and donned a green T-shirt and some artfully faded jeans. I grabbed my jacket and pulled my damp hair into a pony tail. I threw down a protein bar and some orange juice. At ten a.m. on the dot Edward walked in.

"Come on Bella vampires and vampire's girlfriends' conference at the Cullen household in five minutes," He teased me, sniffing my damp hair. He lifted me up and carried me out to his Volvo. "Put me down!" I protested. "I am able to walk," I blushed at the ridiculous-ness of what I had said.

"Hmm... I don't know about that. Wouldn't want you to trip," His amber eyes sparkled.

"Ha-ha, very funny, now put me down!" He gently put me in the passenger seat and I mock-scowled. He drove in silence until we got to the twisting driveway.

"You do know what this meeting is about," Edward asked. Like I didn't.

"Yes Edward, it's about the new kids," I replied.

(",)(",)(",)

Carlisle sat at the head of the table. It was a prop but a very frequently used prop. He asked us everyone about their observations one at a time.

"Rosalie?"

"They don't smell right sort of like Bella when she comes around after hanging with the wolves; ugh," She shuddered and smirked at me.

"Esme?"

"I don't really know, the little one is so...so...so... Edward-ish for lack of a better word,"

"Emmet?"

"They're faster and stronger than normal humans but James looks barely 120 pounds," Emmet concluded.

"Alice?"

"Their future is foggy, like they make loads of split second decisions. It's never more than 2-3 minutes max,"

"Bella?"

"Yeah? They're really fit but don't have to do Gym, they trust each other and only each other, they've been through a lot. Max would throw herself in front of a train for any of them," I didn't have super senses but like Renee I noticed more than most." Max and Nick are like best friends, "I added.

"They're in love," Alice told us as if she was commenting on the weather. We gasped, excluding Edward. Edward's brow furrowed as if going through his many memories was a struggle for him.

"They have different names in their heads, names more natural and suiting to whom they are: Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the uh... Gasman and Angel," Edward's statement ended the conference and we all drifted away. Jasper and Emmet set up 18 chess boards and played a game with their own very complicated set of rules. Alice picked up a 25 square a side Rubik's cube and proceeded to solve it, rotating the parts so fast it was a blur of colour.

I and Edward drifted off to Edward's room. I sat cross legged on the ridiculously extravagant bed. I grinned and he shot me back my favourite lopsided grin. I played with my charm bracelet holding the heart up to the light to paint rainbows on the walls. He found whatever he was looking for and come over to show me.

"Bella, love here look at this," And he held up a smallish monotone photograph featuring him and two people I took to be his parents.

"Oh, Edward it's beautiful, where on Earth did you get it?" He was less perfect and more human looking, less angular and softer, or something.

"EBay," His face was serious but his eyes twinkled.

"No seriously Edward Antony Mason." I used his full name in the way he did, when he was annoyed at me. My full name that is.

"I saw it in an antiques shop. I sent Alice to purchase it no need to freak out the sales assistant." He paused, took a breath and continued.

"Any way this me when I was 17, my mother Elizabeth she loved us more than anything, my father, herself. My father Edward he wasn't around much," H pointed to a baby, that must have been the other part of the us, that I hadn't noticed. "That's Charlotte she didn't die of the Spanish Influenza, she passed away several months back. My niece I have a niece sold this and kept a more recent one," I... he never told me.

"Oh Edward, what's your niece's name," It upset me he hadn't told me something this big before.

"Annabel Sophie Brown," He was upset as well.

"Did you visit the grave?" I hoped I wasn't intruding.

"Yes," I could practically see the memories flashing across his face.

"Edward," I wondered how I would phrase this.

"Yes?" his thoughts were elsewhere.

"I'm sure she missed you very much," I whispered. He didn't have a reply to that. I leaned on his shoulder and listened to him breathe.

**PLEASE press the green button it's lonely.**

**Cluainn Fhada.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in what? Months? Anyway on to the dedications.**

**My brother for reading it the whole time and not telling me but then I caught him, my sister for that Mars Bar, ****Aquaflame13 for knowing the importance of being hyper, SarraTheIncureableHyperactive for the same reason as prevous, and Jazz for being Jazz (Sorry I will find that recipe) and everyone who loves magic.**

**Chapter Nine: Monster**

**(Max's P.O.V.)**

The next week passed slowly, only two incidents aroused on the same day, make that three actually. It started when Mr. Banner walked in the class with his arms piled high with boxes.

"okay, guys I thought we'd do blood typing today, there's a blood drive in Port Angeles and it might be useful to find out," he told us. Ulp. I turned around and looked at fang wondering what the hell to do. Edward was missing, I noted. At the School they'd done blood typing, naturally we'd come up blank-ity, blank.

"**Voice, it's an emergency. Can you make me faint?" ** I pleaded with my brain.

"**Yes, Max I can..." **The Voice ever present and annoying replied.

"**Then do it! As soon as the first guy sticks his finger!" **I ordered.

"**Okay, Maximum. I'll do it," **If it were possible, I'm sure he'd sound exasperated.

I saw Tyler stick the barb into his finger and a drop of blood oozed out.

About point five of a second later, I was awake (marginally). I had a splitting headache.

"Max, you okay? You hit your head on our table as you went down," Iggy and Fang stood over me. Iggy had his if-I-could-see-I'd-be-looking-at-you-in-concern face on. Some of the class surrounded Bella. She wasn't awake yet. I got up slowly, trying to look weak, as I leaned on Fang and Iggy.

Bella had woken up by now and Mike was gently leading her to the Nurse's Office.** (A.N. Does Ireland have those in school's that aren't boarding schools?) **She nodded for us to go ahead. We started walking normally as soon as possible. By the time we'd reached the stairs, I was fine. Suddenly Bella stumbled on...air, I guess. At the bit with no railing. Naturally, with my superhuman/bird reflexes, I twisted and landed on my heels, crouched down, my shoes sinking into the mud, much to everyone's surprise. I got up quickly and clattered up the steps. I was fine, (I already knew that) and so was Bella.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood?" Iggy joked.

"Shut up, I didn't hear any better plans from you," I retorted, badly.

(",)(",)(",)

Next class was Gym, Edward was back again. Jessica was in this class. Me and mike were first out of the changing rooms.

"...uh, Max? Wanna go out? With me?" He stammered. **(A.N. Mike would never stutter, but ahh sweet revenge) **Before, I could reply I caught a look at Jessica's shocked face. Crap, that was gonna come right back at me.

The Gym teacher was sceptical about letting Iggy play basketball, but she caved eventually and let him play.

"Call him," she instructed then turned out the lights to even it up a bit. Little did she know that Iggy was blind because o a failed operation to improve his night vision. Only he could kinda see in the dark, just vague shapes. Me and Fang, raptor vision to the rescue. Bella just tried to stay out of the way because, well to put it bluntly, she couldn't see diddly-squat. Mike had Jessica shooting daggers at his general direction. If looks could kill, Mike and anyone who went in a 3 foot radius around him would have snuffed it.

So basically, it was three against five. They didn't stand a chance, we ran circles, squares and heptagons around them. It was a disaster.

Edward "marked" Bella, i.e. they stood and chatted.

"They shouldn't be able to see like this," He muttered to her obviously he didn't know about our super hearing. Anyway, backing up a bit, we were going mucho obvious here, forgetting to call Iggy when passing him the ball, etc. She blew the whistle, and left us to get changed.

I was out first, then Jessica. She attempted to strike up a causal conversation.

"So, Max I heard you have a half brother? What's he called?" That was alotta hard questions; I wasn't sure whether or not to answer them.

"Yeah, Ari," I said slowly, hesitantly.

"So, where's he now?" Red lights and sirens were blaring in my head, but I fought the instinct to run.

"...with his mother," Not exactly a lie. She smiled heinously. Then it hit me, she knew. She was torturing me.

"But you said your father's wife was dead," I didn't recall that.

"He was sick," I hadn't noticed, before but pretty much everyone else was out of the changing rooms by now.

" Oh," She said with faked sympathy "What happened?"

"He died," Jessica tried to hide a triumphant smile. A painful memory of Ari, seconds before he died shot through me head. His eyes flashing blue, he blue they should have been.

" I heard," She was bringing out the big guns." That he was deformed, a mons..."

I couldn't stand it any longer. Nobody saw me move, I slammed Jessica against the wall my fist pulled back.

"Take it back," I growled.

"You wouldn't dare," Jessica squeaked.

"Wanna bet?" I punched a crater in the wall next to her head, I dropped her and she whimpered. I turned on my heel and ran. Fang and Iggy shot Jessica the bird and followed me.

We ran into the forest, didn't plan on coming back. At a safe distance I burst into tears. Fang and Iggy comforted me as if what I had done wasn't horrible.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Point made, I owe all reviewers cookies or muffins.**

**Cluainn Fhada**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am going to Spain so this'll keep you entertained**

**Dedication Time!**

**awheeler7 for brighting my day, mythical2215 for wowing me, Flyingflower666'-'666 for sucessfully killing Jessica, DeceasedAngel for maybe missing the bus for me, Sarra Ride Cullen here are your MUFFINZ and my family.**

**Chapter Ten: Vision**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I stared at them as they marched out; trying to maintain whatever dignity they had left. Jessica and Mike left so did most everybody else.

"Edward, she wasn't ever hurt," It struck me as I gazed uneasily at the crater/dent/hole-that Max had left in the wall- that Alice only spoke aloud for my benefit."Did you see how fast see moved? And right after, she acted like she'd exposed some _massive _secret," I would have screamed but self preservation kept me quiet.

"Right before se punched the wall, I got a memory, and it was rather painful. Her holding Ari, he wasn't quite... human," Edward's voice was so velvety.

"Edward?" A thought had struck me."How deep is the ...ah..._it?_"

"About 3 inches deep," he stated calmly._ Calmly?! _

"Alice, still only a few minutes ahead?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but ...no it's gone," Alice concentrated.

"What was it?" I cried, exasperated. "What did you see?"

"I don't know, Bella," Alice stammered. "I just don't know,"

We slowly walked into the lunchroom, each of us thinking our own private thoughts, well only me really.

The silence was so loud; I could have heard a vampire's heart-beat.

And yes, vampires haven't have heart-beats.

Jessica had gone home, too traumatised for the German test, probably. Suddenly Edward stopped and I walked into him.

2Bella, before Max ran she was thinking; Ari wasn't a monster, I'm a monster, how could I do that to Jessica? To the Flock?. I don't know who the Flock are though." He added.

Alice's eyes became vacant, she was having a vision.

"Max is crying, her family are behind her and she's defending them... from _us,"_

"Oh," It was all I could say.

**Cookies, muffinz and all that jazz.**

**to make you review:**

**I promise the secret to entnal youth to all the reviewers**

**Cluainn Fhada, Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chappie is dedicated to: Regina Spektor for Samson, goldenrose37 for being confused, FashionDiva7 for the power of laughter and .SUMMER. for using only one capital. **

**Chapter 11: Only Because.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Max," Angel whispered against the wind.

"Yeah sweetheart," I murmured sleepily.

"I had a nightmare," she looked like a frightened rabbit. "Can I stay with you?"

I nodded and lifted the covers, she climbed in beside me and curled up.

"Night, Max," she yawned. I was about to whisper back but she was already asleep.

(",)(",)(",)

"Yo, Max," I was interrupted a second time.

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Let's go out, flying," he smiled and my world spun a little faster.

"Fang um... 30 seconds please," I gestured Angel.

A little while later we were coasting air currents to our cave. We landed (sorta) gracefully. Fang got a fire going and pretty soon we were toasting ourselves some marshmallows on sticks. After the bag of sugary goodness was empty, I sat beside Fang.

"Fang, I'm a horrible person," I informed him.

"Max, no you're not," he put his arm around my shoulders, and hugged me gently.

"Yes, I am," I snapped.

"I don't think so," said Fang.

"That's only because you love me," I informed him.

"Yes I love you, but would I love you if you were a horrible person?" Fang replied."I wouldn't so you're not, and I know that."

"Fang, I love you too," Then I leaned up and kissed him loving every second of it. I stopped the kiss.

"We gotta go," I said sadly. Fang emptied his bottle of water on the embers of the fire.

I leapt out of the cave, Fang followed me. We flew in silence and skidded to a halt outside Sarah's house. I plodded upstairs.

Angel had completely taken over my bed.

Fang grabbed my hand and led me to his room. He pulled me into his bed with him. I had never been so happy. His deep breathing lulled me to sleep better than any song. I slept easy and had no nightmares.

**Click the green button! (Angel? Is it working yet?)**

***BAMBI EYES* Please? For cookies? Or muffins?**

**Fly on,**

**Cluainn Fhada.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chappie is dedicated to: Avril Lavigne for Complicated, Alex Ride cause I'm pretty sure I said I would, MidnightAttack12 HEREYOUGO, and RainbowWings for The cool name.**

**Chapter 12: Picnic Planning.**

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

"Angel? You awake? I was thinking maybe we could go on a picnic today?" She was really quite."Cause it's so sunny?" That's when I realized she wasn't there.

Oh my god! Where Angel? She can't be far. Oh, she probably had a bad dream. That meant she was with Max. I went down to Max's room to check. Angel was there, but um... Max wasn't.

Where was Max!? Oh, god, oh god, oh god, oh god...

"Stop thinking so loud, Nudge," Angel rolled over, then bolted up rught."Where's Max?"

"Don't panic, she's around somewhere," I breathed deeply.

"It's a perfect time to panic!" Angel cried.

"Still, don't. Let's go get Iggy," I lead her to Iggy's room. Then we played odd hand for who to get Gazzy , because his room was a no go zone. I lost, but we told Iggy he did.

Then we went to Fang's room, most of us stopped dead, Iggy walked into Gazzy

Max and Fang. Curled up side by side. Fast asleep.

We backed out of the black room. Even _I _was speechless.

(",)(",)(",)

In the kitchen, we'd voted on a picnic. I was helping Iggy make the sandwiches.

Angel and Gazzy were attempting muffins. Iggy went over to supervise and save the muffins.

"Hey, I heard that!" Angel yelled.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Hey, Total! Leave those sandwiches alone! We're on tight budget! And on top of that we eat like starving orphan children. No one else eat any either! Or anything else for the picnic!!!!" I eyed Iggy.

Angel slid the muffin tray into the oven. They looked like chocolate explosions on a plate.

"Hey!"

**Impreio! Review! Ha! Go, Harry, go!**

**You have no choice; push the green button for muffins.**

**Fly on,**

**Cluainn Fhada**


	13. This is not a Chapter

**A.N. (Authors Note)**

**There is no chapter thirteen because it is unlucky.**

**Supposedly. **

**Cluainn Fhada.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chappie is dedicated to no-name for team-Edward-cause-I-want-Jacob-for-my-self fellow founder, zoey12321 cause Duetsch is cool and she was my 100****th**** review, and all those annoying people who didn't remember that I said at the start that there would be no chapter 13, and Rob Thomas for "The Little Wonders", yes it's that one in Meet the Robinsons. **

**Chapter 14: Picnic **

I woke up in Fang's arms, in all my clothes (even my shoes). Downstairs I heard Angel shouting "Hands off the explodified muffins, guys!"

Hang on. Angel shouting. Guys. Awake. Oh God. Guys. Help!? I shot up, waking a peaceful Fang.

"What? Where's the fire? Max are you okay? What's wrong?" He said to my speechless outer shell, he whispered something and hit me in the back of my head.

"Family. Angel. Muffins. Knowing. Shit," Fang looked confused but my brain was racing on ahead of me... and I was left behind.

"So?" Fang shrugged off "I mean we had to tell them sometime."

"Yes but not now, we could jinx it," I think I looked more disbelieving then Fang when I said that.

"Come on let's go downstairs," Fang said.

Downstairs, Angel was smearing pink icing on, what I realized where the "explodified muffins". Nudge was half heartedly tipping sprinkles on the pink goo that a cement like consistency. I started to pack the muffins in a largish biscuit tin.

"Angel, am I doing this by myself or..." I continued in my mind. **"...are you asking me with your mind?"**

"I think it's me because I just wanted someone to and then you started," Angel answered all blue eyes and curls.

"Oh, well I'll just put this in my ruck-sack," We divided the remaining sandwiches, fruit and orange flavoured sports drinks into our bags.

"So Fang, tell us, how was your date last right?" Iggy asked grinning like a clown, Gazzy looked disgusted, and Nudge and Angel were awing in their heads really loudly.

"Um... Iggy, I advise shutting up, as in if you don't Fang will attack you and I will help and laugh and point," Fang looked evil, and it was hilarious. Woe be with any Flyboys who attack us on this overcast morn. Whoever said I didn't have a poetic side?

We were flying to this beautiful meadow thing on the reservation. We touched down gently and unpacked the food.

We ate enough so that if anyone passed we'd look like ordinary picnickers. Akila Had long gotten over the dog food only thing, when your with us you don't get fed very often. We don't get fed often.

Anyway Angel stopped in mid chew; we all stared at her.

"Who's coming? Are they dangerous?" A rally of questions hit Angel.

"It's the guys for before, but their minds are linked," she whispered.

We started to pack up pretty sharpish. We didn't want to bump into these guys again.

**Sorry, I am soooooooooo sorry for not posting earlier but it was... I got nothing.**

**Anyway PLEASE review. If not for me for the muffins!**

**Cluainn Fhada!**

**P.S. The next chappies really short.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY! This chapter is so short I can only dedicate it to one person; Sarra Ride Cullen, because I couldn't remember.**

**Chapter 15: The Line**

**Bella's P.O.V. **

Alice rushed in.

"We gotta go now! NOW!" She told us in a hurry running her words together. "The were-wolves are about to attack the Rides! I don't know why but if we don't get there soon we're gonna have to vampireify them!" sshe suddenly became calm and controlled. "Edward go get Carlisle,"

Carlisle, Alice, Edward and me met at the treaty border. They gulped and stepped over it, and ran.

**SORRY! Will you forgive me for strings attached cookies? Yep the catch is you gotta review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chappie is dedicated to Randomly Obsessed for the awesome name, Awheeler7**** () for ****reasons****unknown****, ****Sap96 for fun, CoHOCD for the possibility of "issues" and HeyLookTheSnitch for general awesomeness. CUIG SUAS!©****shindizzleindehizzlepizzlydizzle **

**Chapter 16: Scream your Heart Out.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

They walked into the clearing at least nine of them. They were clearly surprised to see us.

"Oh, umm hello, we were just leaving... so you know bye!" I called out cheerily. Over cheerily.

"Overkill on the cheeriness," Fang whispered.

"I thought so too," I murmured.

"Watcha' say?" said one of the tall Indians. Shit! Fuck! Bastard! They shouldn't be able to hear us!

I heard my baby Angel scream.

"Angel? What is it? What's wrong?" I was acting totally calm, but you can bet your bottom dollar that I was falling apart on the inside.

"Max! They're Erasers!" She cried, it was an automatic response for us to take up fighting stances, Angel's brow furrowed.

"Umm... if you don't mind my asking; what's an Eraser?" Must be a newer, stupider batch.

"Oh, jeez, you know human lupine hybrid?" Blank looks, these guys…oh hang, on there was a girl; there at the back, "Werewolf? Ring any bells?" One of them exploded out of his clothes **((That was Paul))** the rest followed suit, that one girl at the back looking more graceful or some such shit.

The fight was on!

Iggy and Gazzy, for some reason unknown to me, had not thought to bring explosives to a picnic, so it was back to the old fashioned, hand to hand combat style with added perks like mind control and Invisibility Rock.

I snapped a high kick, at a sandy one **((Seth))** but it only reached his stomach and winded him. Angel was working overtime on the mind mumbo jumbo and had two running into each other repeatedly. But even so; they were ginormous and outnumbered us. We were cornered or something.

"**Scream Maximum!" **said the trusty and ever pointless Voice. **"Scream your heart out!"**

As there was no "knight in shining armour" on the horizon, I took the Voices advice and screamed.

**I worked out this equation **

**Reviews= Cookies/Muffins= Love= No Suicide+ Finished Story!**

**So review! It means a finished story! And Cookies! Or Muffins!**

**Cluainn Fhada those are smiley faces!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is too short for any more then one dedication… ****Si-Senior**** who got me to write this.**

**Chapter 17; Pain**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Then the Earth cracked open and the screams of the damned and the howls off the hounds of hell reached our ears.

Okay not really, but it awful, loud, high, glass shattering, torture on the eardrums. The others looked like they were in pain.

Poor Jake. I wondered who was screaming.

We, and by we I mean the Cullens, skidded to a halt. All the werewolves where howling in pain, clutching their heads.

Suddenly Max shouted "Report!" everyone replied, then she unfolded a pair of wings.

Guess they were the Flock for a reason.

"Max," Ariel tugged her sleeve.

"What is it, angel?" **((Bella thinks it's a term of endearment)) **Max asked.

"There's people over there," And she pointed at us.

**Dud dun duh….**

**Cluainn Fhada.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Before I forget ****KiraKia of course you can! Ukrainianelfhorse because you have to wait! And… I'M COMING DON'T WORRY!**

**Chapter 18; Plan B**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I froze, more people.

"Come out! Now!" I yelled while thinking a string of curse words to sailor for your innocent minds.

"If you insist," said a freakishly familiar velvet voice. Four people stepped into the meadow. One of them was Bella, three of them sparkled, like that glitter spray Angel coated herself with day.

"insert swear word of choice here" said Fang.

My wings. My wings were out. OUT!

"Oh no no no no no, this is not a good day," I cleared my throat, "Um… this is all a dream, it's all a dreeeeaaaamm…" They didn't look convinced.

"Okay Plan B guys. U and A," I said quietly.

"What do you mean by up and away?" asked Edward. Shit. Crap.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an Eraser make a move towards angel. I tackled him, and his claws raked my stomach, splitting it right open.

The last thing I saw was the flock.

Fang was leaning right over me and there was fear in his eyes. Fang.

**Cookies for all!***

**Cluainn fhada**

***applies to reviewers only.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys! I'm so uber sorry! **** Times a millon!**

**This chapter is dedicated to… Catya, my char in my next fic… *Shifty eyes***

**Chapter 19; Needles.**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"C'mon, Max," I muttered.

The Cullens were sparkling uselessly, and Max was bleeding out, I grabbed the picnic blanket and ripped it in halfish, while Iggy elevated her feet. I doubled over one half and pressed it against her stomach. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy ripped the other half into strips. I tied the strips over the already bloodstained cloth pressed to her stomach.

"We need to go to a hospital."

"We need to go to the Cullens," Angel contradicted

"No way." Said a naked wolf guy, politely turned away.

"Fine. Seth, Sam go get some clothes and be at our house in ten," Carlisle said. "I'll take… James and Jason is it?"

"Iggy,"

"Gasman, The,"

"I'll take Angel and… " Alice volunteered, questioning Nudge.

"Nudge!" It was the shortest thing Nudge had ever said.

"Edward hand Bella to Jacob as I doubt um…" I glared at him.

"Fang."

"… Will let…"

"Still Max,"

"...Get on a werewolf," He clapped his hands, leader style, to get everyone moving. Angel and Nudge climbed onto Alice's back. Carlisle carried Gazzy and piggy backed Iggy. I sandwiched Max between me and Edward, cradling her.

I don't really remember the journey.

The Cullens place was all big and castly with whiteish creamish colour, I stood out like a… sore thumb, that's the one.

Carlisle needed a blood donation.

I did owe her two pints of blood.

Needles. I HATE needles. But this was Max.

"There'd better be cake out here when I'm back."

**That's all folks,**

**For every review the cookie monster shall get one cookie. Save him from the vegatables!**

**Cluainn Fhada.**


End file.
